


I See The Light

by nitschieh



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren invites Chris to perform with him and messes up lyrics once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Light

“Before I’ll play my last song I’d like to sing another one from Disney.” The crowd standing in front of the stage didn’t seem to know whether they should cheer or be upset which made the musician smile.  
“But since I play the same ones almost every single time I thought it may be time for something new.”  
The girls hold their breaths so they wouldn’t miss any details.  
“Does anyone of you guys know the film ‘Tangled’?”  
At least half of the crowd cheered. Darren couldn’t help bit grin now.  
“So I take some of you know the song ‘I see the light’?”  
Immediately rumoring started.  
“Since it’s a duet I’d like to introduce one very talented co-worker and close friend of mine.”  
The rumoring continued and even intensified. Again, Darren grinned.  
“Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Chris Colfer!”  
As Chris shyly entered the stage most of the girls gasped – some may have squealed. He waved slightly and spoke a quiet “Hi everyone” along with one of his fangirl favorite smiles. When he reached Darren the dark haired handed him a microphone and the younger man turned to the audience.  
“Hey guys. So, Darren asked me to sing with him… I guess it’s just because when it comes to Disney I’m the only one who’s as nerdy as him.”  
The crowd laughed which made Chris smile even wider. He and Darren changed looks and the older nodded to show he was ready. Suddenly everyone was quiet again.  
The boys smiled and Darren began to strum his guitar. As soon as Chris started singing everyone knew why the black haired had chosen the other boy and not one of his female co-workers. Of course they all were amazing singers but Chris just had this innocent, soft and pure voice of a Disney princess.  
While listening properly to the lyrics it seemed as if they could somehow describe Chris's own life back in high-school when he was treated as an underdog but now stood on a stage performing.  
As Chris sang he locked his eyes with Darren’s again and both smiled comfortingly.  
The brunet then turned back to the audience always having a sparkle in his eyes. He sure was where he was meant to be. Darren continued strumming his guitar through the refrain and also when his part began. His lines also kind of fitted. Many fans thought he was living his own daydream all day.  
When he came to his text of this verses second half the audience suddenly stopped singing along for a few seconds and Chris was nothing but stunned.  
“Now he's here – blinking in the starlight”, Darren sang. And continued. Until “If he's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go.”  
Chris really wanted to start singing the refrain but he was still too startled. Had Darren really just sang what he had heard? According to the once again starting murmuring from the audience: yes, he had.  
'Fuck', Chris thought. In less than ten minutes the internet – especially tumblr – would explode. How was he going to explain this? No, how was Darren going to explain this? Wait, Darren! Chris remembered that he was supposed to sing a chorus with him.  
Quickly his eyes searched for the other man.  
Gladly he realized that not too much time had passed so he could still join him in singing. Nevertheless Darren was already looking a bit irritated at him. Did he even realize what he had done!?  
Knowing Darren's skill to even forget his own lyrics probably not. So Chris just sang along with him, pretending nothing special had happened and smiling. But he knew that at least fifteen different videos had been taken that would prove not only Darren's lyric mistake but also him being startled as hell. That was just unprofessional!  
They made it through the song without any more mistakes. When they had finished Chris beamed a last time at the audience, bowed barely and left the stage, waving until he was out of sight.  
Back there the first thing Chris did was breathing in slowly and deeply. He listened as Darren sang his last song and still waited when he finally came backstage two encores later. He smiled as long as Darren was out of reach when he walked straight towards him. Then suddenly in the very last moment he snapped:  
“Darren Everret Criss, what the actual hell were you thinking!? Do you even know what you did?” Darren recovered from his first shock and was about to answer something but the younger man wouldn't let him.  
“Obviously you don't otherwise you wouldn't be that calm. Well on the other hand you're almost always calm no matter what happens... Gosh, you even forget you own lyrics without blinking.”  
“Chris, what exactly are you up to?”, Darren finally asked – absolutely clueless. Chris just ignored him again and continued his tirade.  
“I thought you knew about these rumors about us. You just made everything worse. Why did you even bring me here in the first place?”  
“Wait, wait! What does this have to do with rumors about us? And what rumors exactly? You know, there are plenty out there – from us hating each other to us dating up to us fucking like animals.” Darren chuckled.  
Chris just couldn't help but blush as Darren mentioned those rumors – or rather fangirl wishes – he always tried to forget.  
“Still, what the hell were you thinking? Or else were you even thinking?”  
The older man sighed.  
“Chris, _when_?” Seriously I have no idea what you're talking about.”  
The taller one almost whimpered.  
“Darren, remember the verse you sang when I was up at the stage?”  
“That one from 'Tangled'? Sure.”, Darren answered, still confused.  
“First of all singing a duet with me which is not only supposed to be sung by a male and a female part – I already am kind of used to that – but is also a freaking Disney princess flirty one does definitely not help to end those rumors.”  
“Oh, so you were referring to the couple ones.”, Darren stated, as a fact, while Chris ignored him yet again because the other one just wouldn't get it.  
“Darren, you sang 'he' instead of 'she'!”, he finally bursted out.  
“That's all?”  
“That's all!? _That's all_!? Is _that_ really _all_ you have to say about it? That's all!?”  
Darren just shrugged.  
“They probably didn't even hear it.”  
Chris couldn't believe it.  
“Really Darren? Really? At least three quarters of those kids out there were Glee fans. And now let me ask you something: Remember that one day when I hit myself at my counter? And when we filmed the class president election scenes and Heather hugged me and I barely hissed because she hit that spot? And the fans promptly assumed Kurt and Blaine were fucking like animals? Do you remember that? Or when they cut the ring scene in the Christmas episode and still some saw that gum wrapper thing in 'All I Want For Christmas' even before it was out in HD? Fuck, Darren, you are talking about Glee fans. _They notice_!”  
Chris hadn't realized that he had clenched his fists until he relaxed them. He didn't even know why he was so angry. It wasn't the first time there would be some rumors about it as he had just said himself. Like, really, Chris couldn't think of any comprehensible reason. At least none that would make sense to him.  
Darren seemed to have noticed how angry Chris was.  
“Gosh, I'm sorry, Chris, really, really sorry. I didn't know you'd be that angry about it and..”  
But Chris cut him off.  
“It's.. it's okay. I am sorry. I know you didn't do this on purpose and we'll.. make … it”  
Chris trailed off when he saw a blush creep up on Darren's face. Something dawned him but it was too surreal to even think about it any more – even though it left a little tingle in his stomach – so he just turned his lips into a smile and asked innocently:  
“What, Darren?”  
The curly-haired blushed even mire and began to stutter:  
“Well, ehm... actually... it's, uhm..”  
“Darren!?”  
“I may or may not have done it on purpose?”, he blabbered.  
Chris' jaw dropped.  
“Did you just ask me that!? Geez, Darren, why would you do this?”  
“What exactly? Sing the wrong lyrics or ask you whether I did it on purpose or not?”  
Darren ducked away even before he had even finished asking but Chris was still too shocked to react in that short time.  
“But seriously, Darren. Why?”  
“Well, okay I guess I already screwed it up this time so there's no way denying it any longer...”  
“Deny what, Darren?” Chris did his best to keep calm because there was just no way Darren was going to tell him what his mind was trying to make him believe.  
“Well, I did it for the same reason why I twirled this ring every time I was talking about you. And also why I said these things in that interview..”  
“Darren?” Now Chris nothing but squealed. “To.. to give the fangirls some stuff to fangirl about, right? Right, Darren?” If it was possible Chris voice got higher with every word he said.  
“Well, at first yes. But then it was super fun and then I saw your reactions – your bewildered eyes, your flushed cheeks – it... I..” Now Darren's cheeks were as red as Chris had never seen them before.  
“Please, Darren, stop.”  
But Darren wouldn't stop. Now that he had begun to reveal this secret he would tell everything.  
“One day I caught myself thinking if you looked the same when yo-”  
“No, Darren! No, stop that!” Chris covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want to hear this. Didn't want to ruin what they had.  
He slowly felt tears streaming down his cheeks. What was that? Why was he crying?  
His brain told him that, indeed, he didn't want to lose his friendship with Darren which has always been like a very platonic love-relationship.  
What did not fit in this theory was his heart. His heart that suddenly felt warm. His heart that pounded hard and fast.  
In this moment he wondered if he had always lied to himself. But before he could really think about it Darren took his hands which were still covering his ears and hold them tightly.  
Chris looked up, searching for those hazel eyes he knew so well. He could see nervousness, questioning and also hurt in those eyes. He couldn't stand this hurt look in Darren's eyes. He just couldn't.  
Without really knowing what he was doing Chris leaned forwards to meet those lips he had kissed several times before. Darren – not sure what was going to happen at first – met him halfway through.  
Chris knew these lips. He knew how Darren kissed and how his lips moved. It was the same and not and yet still the same. It was confusing.  
They were the same lips. Yet they were not. They were not the same feelings and yet they were.  
Surprisingly Darren was the first to withdraw. His face was flushed, his pupils were wide.  
“Okay, uhm... Wow!”  
Just in this moment Chris finally realized what he had done. He wanted to cover his face with his hand, cover the shame but Darren was still holding them. The younger man now blushed too, especially when their eyes met yet again.  
“I... I'm sorry.”  
“Why would you apologize?”, Darren asked, already expecting a rejection.  
“Honestly I don't really know. Maybe I apologized to myself?”  
“What for?”, Darren asked again.  
“For not being honest with myself for such a long time.?”  
A new glimpse of hope could be seen in Darren's eyes.  
“And with lying to yourself you mean what exactly?”  
“I... I mean..”, Chris cleared his throat. “Actually – though it's kind of embarrassing – I've never really been in love. I don't really know how it feels. Maybe what I feel for you is love.”  
He took his breath one last time before he said: “I wanted to say that maybe we could give it a try.”  
Immediately Darren's eyes sparkled and he reminded Chris of a puppy again. They both smiled.  
“But just to make one thing clear: I cannot promise you anything. I'll give my best but I cannot _promise_ anything. And also I want it to be a secret for once. It won't be easier if anyone would know, right?”  
Darren nodded enthusiastically.  
“So, if that's okay?”  
The black-haired just continued nodding and slowly closed the gap between him and his lover – just the thought of that made him shiver. The kiss was sweet and promising even though Chris didn't want to use this word.  
It was a perfect start.


End file.
